Tupperware Meets Piranha
by Lisea18
Summary: Why did Suigetsu accept to follow Sasuke? And just what kind of relationship can exist between a Tupperware and a piranha? YAOI SuigetsuSasuke


Title: Tupperware Meets Piranha  
Author: Lisea18  
Rating: M  
Characters (mentioned or present): Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin, Juugo, Orochimaru, Kabuto, Itachi, Kisame.  
Warning: Spoilers ahead if you don't know who Suigetsu is.  
Disclaimer: I do not own.

A big thanks to my Beta!

Author's note: English is not my first language, so please forgive my mistakes.

Summary: why did Suigetsu accept to follow Sasuke? And just what kind of relationship can exist between a Tupperware and a piranha?

Er... in the selection for character... what is the difference between Suigetsu and Suigetsu H?  
There is a LEMON.

**Tupperware meets Piranha**

Night had fallen long ago as a blindfold for the eyes and as an awakener for the mind. Night's myriads of eyes were concealed by dark clouds and the moon turned a blind eye on them, it was a new moon. As darkness covered the world another one was slowly creeping on the slender man resting on the ground… thoughts eat the mind at night time, as surely as worms will devour the body with kisses once death has claimed back what is rightfully hers.

Eyes opened to slow down the images. The dark-haired man knew that the night was unforgiving; that it gave a screen to memories, to thoughts, a path to reflexion and nowhere left to escape to…

"Hey, if you're not planning to sleep take the first watch," grumbled Suigetsu, appearing in his field of vision, eyes and pointy teeth the only distinct features.

"Hn," replied Sasuke, standing up to take the watch.

Suigetsu flopped down on the ground and downed a bottle of water. Taking another one, he nursed it a little, gulping it down slowly, keeping it locked to his mouth with his teeth. His hands resting behind his head as he gazed at the sky.

"So dark… it's bothersome," he grumbled around the bottleneck.

"What? You need a night light?" snickered Sasuke.

Suigetsu glanced at him, smirking causing some water to drip down his chin. Sasuke couldn't actually see it, but he knew it happened.

"I like counting stars to sleep," he offered, tilting his head a little to drink some more water. He seemed to enjoy it a lot, as if it was some sort of nectar.

"Count sheep then," retorted Sasuke, leaning against a tree trunk.

"Can't. It makes me hungry," chuckled Suigetsu, sucking on his bottle and finally tossing it aside. "You should move," added the water-nin as an after thought.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow, his companion couldn't see it but he could guess it, feel it.

"You make me hungry too," replied the white haired teen, suddenly brushing Sasuke's nose. He couldn't go further, the Uchiha's sword was tickling his chest. One more millimeter, he could have kissed him, one more millimeter he could have died, heart mercilessly pierced.

"Fine fine… I won't drink you then," shrugged Suigetsu back at his old spot, a new bottle between his lips.

He could feel Sasuke's glare on him, had he been less of a ninja, or hadn't he known the Uchiha better, he would have been squirming. But he wouldn't have tried kissing him either… it wasn't that he didn't care about his life. Nope. He just knew the limits and liked to play, to tease, you could call him bold... cheeky.

"Want some, Sasuke?" he asked cockily, tilting the bottle toward his moody companion, licking the tip a last time.

"Yes," answered the dark-haired man, grabbing the bottle thrown at him. He wiped the neck and drank, letting water trail on his chin and cascade down his chest. Suigetsu narrowed his eyes, feeling the smirk on the teen's lips. He could almost taste the water dripping on the Uchiha, feel it mix intimately with Sasuke's scent.

Taunting Sasuke was so much fun. He always answered and never backed down. Such a worthy opponent in bantering and in battle… Suigetsu really wanted to drink him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

My, my, such a nice little thing_ was his first thought when he saw the Uchiha for the first time. Hair darker than ink looking as soft as silk; piercing, bored and cold onyx eyes; porcelain skin, and pale pink lips nicely shaped. A lean and thin body, delicate, subtle muscles, slim waist, nice hips, he really looked like a perfectly made doll, a fragile treasure. A nice fuck toy for Orochimaru. Not interesting. _

_His second thought was _hot_. He had met the man's dark eyes and felt a shiver run down his spine. Fragile? Not at all. Beauty and strength perfectly mixed. Such a gaze, he could feel the untamed personality, the intelligence and cunning, the burning temper, the coldness and so many other things he couldn't describe. So many contradictions in one body. An untamed beauty for Orochimaru's entertainment. Maybe interesting. _

_His third thought was _holy cow_. They had to be kidding. He wasn't the man he had to fight, right? Sure the guy was hot like hell, seemed like a wild little thing but he couldn't match him even if he was a warrior. Or were they hoping for him to die from a nosebleed? An underling for Orochimaru. Vaguely interesting. _

_His next thought was _fuck_. It should have been 'I'm dead' but that wouldn't be like him. The dark eyes had turned an entrancing blood red, swirling comas were the only remains of the black ink. Raw power as cutting as a blade danced in the air, freezing his blood with killing intent. He could taste the chakra. He was shaking with excitement. This guy was no joke. A left-hand for Orochimaru. Interesting. _

_His last thought __as Orochimaru stopped the fight was _whoa_. The battle had been beyond all his expectations. What an opponent! He was shaking with desire to continue, to try and beat this man. To feel alive while fighting him. To think he had been electrocuted by his own water because of the Chidori Nagashi. Orochimaru's new body. More than interesting. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"In the town where I was born lived a man who sailed to sea. And he told us of his life in the land of submarines. So we sailed up to the sun till we found the sea of green. And we lived beneath the waves in our yellow submarine."

"We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarine. We all live in a yellow submarine, yellow submarine, yellow submarineeeee," singsong Suigetsu, not bothering to lower his voice even as he saw a vein throb on his ever silent companion's forehead.

Sasuke was gritting his teeth and clenching his fits to prevent himself from skinning the man alive. He was once again toying with his nerves, on purpose. He was nice to travel with. He understood Sasuke's moods and wasn't annoying in the least… except when he was in one of his 'I'm going to drive you mad' moods.

"What will you do after killing him?" suddenly asked Sasuke, cutting right in the middle of a particularly out of tune 'yellowwwww submaaaariiiiineeee.'

"You mean after taking his sword," corrected Suigetsu smiling toothily at Sasuke. He had succeeded at making the teen talk! Suigetsu could rant all he wanted but Sasuke would only answer with short sentences or onomatopoeias. This time he was the one starting the conversation.

"You may want the sword but that's not all," stated Sasuke, eyeing his comrade.

"I'm collecting the Mist nin sword nothing less, nothing more. You're thinking too much," replied Suigetsu shrugging and catching himself just before adding 'pretty head,' he wasn't that suicidal.

"Liar. I know you have a connection with Kisame."

Suigetsu only smiled, one tooth peeping through his lips. Sasuke smirked and took the small bread the water nin was offering him. He was always sort of considerate toward him; he would always follow his orders even if he complained about Sasuke not being the leader.

"Why are you coming with me?" wondered the Uchiha aloud.

"You asked me to. You saved me. I want Kisame's sword this is the easiest way to get it, and I had nothing else to do," he replied sitting down to rest and drowning another bottle.

Sasuke gave him a look, standing at his side and visibly not at all pleased by his answer, even if it didn't show on his features. Suigetsu just knew it, because he had done it on purpose. Under the cold and indifferent gaze he finally cracked.

"Or maybe it's because I want to fuck you senseless," he said smiling with this one particular tooth out, making him look cute.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat next to him. Suigetsu wondered what would happened if he groped him. He didn't try; he wasn't particularly fond of the idea of losing one of his hands.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_The second time he __saw him was rather peculiar. The Uchiha had been following one of Orochimaru's trusted men and had ended up in the lab where Suigetsu was kept restrained in water. The man had then thrown himself at Sasuke, visibly intending to have his way with him. Suigetsu had winced, knowing full well that the teen wouldn't agree to that; he didn't seem the type who would. He had been right, the next moment the poor guy was writhing in agony on the floor, his precious part neatly cut off. Sasuke, not a drop of blood on him, had strolled out of the room and called for Kabuto. _

_The third time had been almost the same as the second. Orochimaru had been explaining something to Sasuke, and the latter had snapped at him. Suigetsu's eyes had grown wide… well not that he had any eyes at the time since he was only a puddle, but you get the meaning. So the fearless, proud, and strong teen dared talk back to Orochimaru. _

_The Sanin had let it pass. Four times he had let Sasuke disrespect him. He was even chuckling and saying that in reality Sasuke was worse than him. The fifth time, however, he had slammed the dark-haired teen against Suigetsu's prison. One leg pressed against the Uchiha's crotch, eyes blazing with lust, one hand resting next to Sasuke's head, the other around his neck. Orochimaru had licked his lips and his awfully long tongue had darted out to slide between Sasuke's lips. Well at least that was what he intended to do, because, without blinking, Sasuke had grabbed the tongue before it could reach him, dark unwavering eyes meeting the glazed ones of his teacher. They had stood like that, only sizing each other up for a while. Finally Orochimaru had backed away, laughing exaltedly; barely controlling the shivers of excitement running through his body. _

_"Such an unyielding personality, you truly are my future," he sounded happy, proud even. "You are strong Sasuke, not even aroused or fearful of me," he praised. _

_The water nin was impressed to say the least. The teen was Orochimaru's favorite but still, to dare to do something like that, to stand against him like that. He was fascinating. _

_Still chuckling the Sanin left. __Sasuke was still leaning on Suigetsu's prison; slowly he turned, eyeing the water. Suigetsu mentally cursed, he wasn't allowed to be so hot. Slightly __disheveled__, his yukata sliding off a white shoulder, he was breathtaking. Fortunately Suigetsu could breathe in water, even if he was starting to doubt it a little._

_"You're inside aren't you?" asked the Uchiha. _

_"Indeed,__" replied Suigetsu, half-expecting Sasuke to jump in surprise. He didn't. Of course. _

_"W__hat's your name already?" _

_Oh. So he wasn't the only one __intrigued was he? _

_"Suigetsu__," he offered. _

_"I will come again__," stated Sasuke before leaving without another word. Suigetsu mentally sighed; it would be such a waste for him to become Orochimaru's new body. It was this time that the water nin decided that he loved Sasuke for real. He wanted to get to know him better and fight him again; it would also be nice to have a taste of his body. _

_He got to see him __plenty more times, and as time passed he liked him even more. When finally Sasuke killed Orochimaru and came to get him out, Suigetsu was more than ready to follow him. Yet he was a little frustrated, not even being completely naked had he been able to get a reaction from Sasuke, not even while threatening him still butt naked. What was he supposed to do to get in the teen's pants? Wear a dress? Nope. That Karin girl didn't attract him either, so it wasn't that… well who would be attracted by Karin anyway? Suigetsu couldn't stand her. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were going to arrive at Karin's location tomorrow. That meant he would have less occasion to try and worm his way inside Sasuke's pants. And that's why he had tackled the dark-haired man on the ground, holding his wrists above his head.

Smiling seductively and nervously chewing on his lower lip with his tooth poking out, Suigetsu rolled his hips forward and slid a hand inside the open Kimono, trailing lazily over a nipple. Oh oh. Sasuke was letting him do it. Yet his eyes were as cold as ever, he didn't even blink and he looked… bored.

"It's all about sex for you," stated Sasuke, unwavering even as Suigetsu's hand headed for his lower regions.

The water nin growled. Yeah, of course it was all about sex! So what? Was Uchiha Sasuke too proud to satisfy his needs with someone he didn't like? Maybe not, since he was still lying under him, making no attempt to break free. Suigetsu groped between Sasuke's legs.

"You're not even aroused," he growled, angry.

"Make me," taunted Sasuke.

Suigetsu released him but the Uchiha didn't move, leaving his arms above his head, wrists crossed. This time he was the one who was playing. The water nin huffed and stared at the dark unfeeling eyes.

"You're not planning to survive, are you?" he sighed, watching his team mate's features harden.

"If that was supposed to arouse me, it's not working."

Suigetsu smiled, his tooth poking out. "Well I thought since Itachi was such an obsession…" he regretted saying that immediately as a blade pressed against his chin.

"You never did it before, you never let anyone take you and you never took anyone. So why now? Why me?" asked Suigetsu, puzzled. Not at Sasuke's behaviour but at his own. Had he really fallen for him? Wasn't it all just a game of desire? Had he… been the one to be tamed?

"I'm not planning to let you. I'm not even aroused," reminded Sasuke.

"I'm taking a bath," snapped Suigetsu, slightly mortified.

He got up and started to strip to finally stand proudly in all his naked glory in front of the still lying Sasuke. Tentatively the water nin put his feet on Sasuke's lower regions and snorted.

"You know? It's rather unflattering to see you're not reacting."

"Well you know maybe when you're used to my body…" teased Sasuke, peeling his clothes off, folding them neatly on the ground.

"You narcissist," pointed out Suigetsu, getting an eyeful.

"You know? It's rather flattering to get such a reaction from you by only undressing," mocked Sasuke, seeing how Suigetsu was so aroused by the mere sight of him.

"You cheater. You had already seen me naked, that's why. For me it's the first time," replied Suigetsu, drifting in the water with a contented sigh.

"I never wear a shirt… and do you really think I didn't know you were watching every time I bathed?" asked Sasuke, sliding in the cool water and closing his eyes as it melted some of his tensions.

"You know you are in my territory right now, don't you?" murmured Suigetsu appearing behind him, hands resting on the dark-haired man's hips.

"Shall I remind you of the Chidori Nagashi?" replied Sasuke, breaking Suigetsu's embrace as the latter groaned at the reminder.

The Uchiha started to swim a little, letting the water wash away his tensions, letting it wash away his thoughts. For a moment he wondered if Suigetsu could be able to do that too. As if on cue Suigetsu drifted next to him.

"I can make your mind go blank you know? Make you forget," bragged the water nin, not knowing how close he had hit home with that comment.

"I do not wish to forget," snapped Sasuke, swimming toward the ground.

"Liar," murmured Suigetsu but he didn't follow him, he knew when to stop pushing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_A soft thud awoke Suigetsu. Who the hell wa__s bothering him at this ungodly hour? A pale back, dark spiky hair, three comas on the pale shoulder, was it the Uchiha? He was only wearing dark pants. _

_"What brings you here half naked? Want to take a small bath with me?" proposed Suigetsu wondering how it would feel to have someone plunge in. Since he was the water, would he sneak everywhere? That was a bad thought. _

_"Hoy, I'm speaking to you mister Tupperware!__" pointed out Suigetsu, angry at not receiving an answer. _

_That seemed to draw the Uchiha's attention to him. The water nin was startled by the large rings under the man's eyes, even darker than usual. He looked so tired… so hollow. A smirk crept on his features, dispelling the intense uneasiness the water nin had just felt. _

_"Tupperware?__" wondered Sasuke, peering in the water, as if to see if he could distinguish a form. _

_"Well you're going to be Orochimaru's container…__" provided Suigetsu, smiling internally as the teen's mouth corner lifted a little. _

_"You can talk mister Piranha," replied Sasuke, poking the glass. _

_Yeah… the name could suit him. A__fter all he lived in water and had quite nice teeth. Really the man was growing on Suigetsu, and not only because he was as sexy as a devil. _

_"I will need you__. Will you be willing to help me?" asked Sasuke, leaning on the prison, his shoulder and neck pressed against the cold surface. _

_"For what?__" inquired Suigetsu, suddenly all business. _

_"__To kill my brother," replied Sasuke in a sigh, irritated by such a stupid question._

_"You mean to take care of unrequited people I suppose; I don't see you accepting help with your vengeance. But why would I help? Even if you free me, it wouldn't be enough. And you have to kill Orochimaru for…" _

_"All __is already planned. Don't ask unnecessary questions. I heard you are a Mist nin. I was there when Zabusa was killed, I know where his sword is… and more importantly, Kisame is my brother's partner. So?" _

_"__Kisame… You got yourself a deal," offered Suigetsu. _

_Sasuke didn't __leave; he stayed pressed against the cold floor, eyes stubbornly opened. He didn't say a word; he was just staring into the void. Sometime his hands would clench at his side and his eyes tinged red._

_"Sasuke-kun?" came a silky voice from the entrance, Kabuto appearing. _

_The Uchiha didn't respond. _

_"I was looking for you. Do you want some dreamless medicine?" asked the medic-nin, not moving from his post at the door. Suigetsu knew he didn't really care. _

_"No. Tell Orochimaru I will be perfectly fine to train even if I don't sleep tonight," drawled the teen not even looking at Kabuto. The latter shrugged and left. _

_Suigetsu eyed the young man so near and yet so far from him. He remembered now. In Otogakure, you would hear lot of screams day and night. So many experiments were done every day that the screams were as the birds' songs, perfectly normal. Yet, Suigetsu had always shivered at one particular scream, a man's scream, it would sweep in him, shake his very bones. So much suffering, such raw agony that it was impossible to ignore. It was as if he could feel himself shatter as the scream echoed on the walls. This scream always rang out during the night. Not every night but often enough to never let you forget it. He had always wondered which prisoner screamed like that and what was his experiment… he had been curious. _

_Suigetsu peered at Sasuke, the ring__s under his eyes, the feeling of hollowness he had felt earlier. So Sasuke was this mysterious man he had been wondering about for so long. Now he knew why Orochimaru was jealous and so envious of Itachi, he had never succeeded to tear such a scream from anyone, and only a memory of Itachi made this unyielding personality scream in such a way. _

_That gave the water nin__ an even stronger urge to follow Sasuke. So interesting! To think the Uchiha was able to make him tremble with his nightmares… _

_"If I help you, c__an I jump you as a bonus?" requested Suigetsu. He couldn't help but wonder, since he reacted so strongly to Sasuke's cry of agony, how would he react to his screams of pleasure? Or even his moans… to elicit such sounds would be fun too. It promised to be a hard job. He was definitely following him. _

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Suigetsu had grumbled a lot when Karin had joined them. He had grumbled a little too when Juugo had, but at least Juugo seemed interesting, especially now that Suigetsu had seen the seal. But now he had less opportunity to try and seduce Sasuke, especially with that leech Karin around. Not that Suigetsu only though about that, nope… he was just bored and it was fun. The Uchiha was pure eye candy and had such a personality that Suigetsu couldn't stop himself from wanting him.

Sasuke was a careful man. He slept with his back to Karin, because he knew she wouldn't try anything, and faced Suigetsu, because he knew he definitely would. Suigetsu didn't mind, it meant that he could look at the pretty face. Well, Sasuke wouldn't fall asleep before him, never. But if Suigetsu woke up during the night, he could ogle all he wanted. That made him even fonder of the man. To see his face crunched in pain, anguish, so different form his usual mask. Sasuke was a living mystery with so many contradictions it was scary. He was nice but wouldn't show it, the only thing betraying him was his insistence of not killing people unless it was absolutely necessary.

That night Suitgetsu woke up as he felt Sasuke get up and head toward the lake not far from them. He gave a curt nod to Juugo, who was keeping watch, and followed silently. He ended up with Sasuke on his lap, a kunai at his throat.

"Ow… easy, Sasuke," he growled.

"Suigetsu, why are you following me?"

Suigetsu tensed a little, Sasuke's voice wasn't as cold as it should be, it wavered a little. Damn. He should have known better than to follow him at night, he must have had one of his infamous nightmares… in Oto it was very well known but nobody dared to talk about it. It would even be best to avoid Sasuke after them as he tended to get cranky. And since Sasuke never screamed when they were out in the open… it meant he had kept it all inside. That made matters even worse. But Suigetsu wasn't one to be fearful; it might even be a good opportunity.

"To jump you, of course. What a question," he taunted but didn't make a single move. He was daring, not suicidal.

He grinned as Sasuke lowered on him and rested his lips on his in a chaste kiss. He deepened the kiss immediately, using Sasuke's surprise to shift positions, pressing him on the ground.

"I'm not nice enough to let you go now. Even if you might not be your usual self, I don't care," warned Suigetsu, hands pressed on both sides of Sasuke's head.

"Prove it," incited Sasuke with a low voice, spreading his legs to let Suigetsu slide against him.

The water nin suddenly wished they were in the water… it was feeling a bit too hot in there. If he continued like that he was going to evaporate. He let a hand reach for Sasuke's pants and groaned.

"You're not aroused," he accused.

"Didn't you say you weren't nice enough to care?" wondered Sasuke, an eyebrow crooked and a smirk playing on his lips. And that's when Suigetsu noticed the hollowness in his eyes.

"I will make you forget everything, Sasuke," he whispered in his ear, hands starting to roam freely. He nearly added 'and I will make you want to live' but it would have sounded too sappy. Sasuke didn't contradict him this time.

Instead he grabbed his nape and lowered him for a kiss. Suigetsu didn't reply. Softly he devoured his mouth, yanking the kimono open, already fumbling with Sasuke's belt with one hand as the other pressed the dark-haired man lower back to increase contact. He didn't want to dwell on what he was feeling, or what Sasuke was feeling. He only wanted to take the Uchiha here and now.

The latter was answering kissing back, hands snaking under Suigetsu's shirt, soon pulling it off, breaking their kiss. The water nin threw all of Sasuke's clothes but his pants on the ground next to his shirt. For a moment they sat there, catching their breaths, looking at each other. Finally Sasuke pulled Suigetsu in for another kiss, straddling his hips as he unbuckled the water-nin's pants. He growled as a hand closed on his crotch.

"At last," murmured Suigetsu in his ear, feeling the hardness.

Sasuke poked him in the chest, making him fall on his back and snatched his pants and underwear before taking his off too; slowly letting them slither down his legs. Suigetsu licked his lips and kneeling slid his hands along Sasuke's thighs, feeling the soft skin and soon kissing to finally take his manhood in his mouth. A sharp intake of breath rewarded him, two hands clenching on his shoulders… yet the Uchiha didn't waver.

"Mind your teeth," asked Sasuke, his voice perfectly controlled.

Suigetsu scowled a little at the dark-haired man's calmness. He was so unnerving!

"Mister Piranha," added Sasuke, his breath hitching a little as the water-nin chuckled around him. He nearly gasped as his hand stilled his hips, caressing him gently as another went to play with one of his nipples.

Bending on Suigetsu, he caught the teasing fingers and brought them to his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around them, sucking and coating them. Suigetsu moaned letting go of Sasuke, removing his fingers from between the seductive lips. As he locked eyes with his soon to be lover, the latter lowered on him, seating on his lap once again. Suigetsu tentatively pushed a finger at Sasuke's entrance, still looking into his eyes, knowing full well Sasuke could kill him on the spot.

Porcelain arms loosely wrapped around his neck as Sasuke slowly kissed him. Suigetsu fumbled a little with his clothes next to him and finally found some oil. Once coated, he pushed another finger in and felt the Uchiha tense slightly before relaxing, beginning to move his hips at the water-nin's pace.

"That's not your first time," remarked Suigetsu. He had to admit he felt a little... disappointed; he had hoped to be the first.

"In Konoha seeking comfort wasn't as dangerous as in Otogakure," answered Sasuke to the question he guessed in Suigetsu's eyes and sudden slowness.

Suigetsu didn't answer. Were this desire to know who had claimed the Uchiha before, this possessiveness washing over him, and this envy to surpass any other lover, simply pride or jealousy? Well he hadn't been completely wrong; Sasuke had never let anyone in Oto touch him.

He had promised to make Sasuke forget, he would erase his memories of previous lovers. Pushing the Uchiha on his back he poured some oil on himself and in one movement entered Sasuke. He closed his eyes at the agonising feeling of being engulfed in this tight heat, and bit his lip with his poking out tooth as Sasuke finally gave a small sound of pleasure.

Not waiting he began to thrust, faster and faster as he felt Sasuke's legs close around him to help him. The Uchiha was arching against him, screaming silently, fingers digging in the earth, head rolling as he let gasps escape him. Suigetsu's breath was laboured and he knew he wouldn't last long.

Increasing his rhythm he bent both their bodies even more until he could lick and nibble at the seal on Sasuke's shoulder. He felt a jolt of pleasure wash thought the Uchiha at this and nearly lost it as he felt him close around him. Oh God. He grazed Sasuke's thigh with his hand and caressed what he had been aiming for. Sasuke was now writhing in ecstasy, breathing ragged, and moans escaping him as he forced Suigetsu to increase the rhythm and go deeper.

As he felt himself nearing the edge Suigetsu muffled his screams in Sasuke's shoulder, paying attention not to bite him. He closed his eyes as Sasuke spasmed and came, dragging him in his fall. Gently licking Sasuke's neck he waited for both of them to calm down.

"Move," growled the Uchiha seeing that Suigetsu had no intention to free him from his weight.

"Was it mind-blowing enough?" asked Suigetsu, grabbing Sasuke's ass to keep him pressed against him. He was still buried in the dark-haired teen, it felt wonderful being there. "Mister Tupperware," he added, giving a push of his hips to make his point.

Sasuke stared at him and rolled his eyes before shoving him away. He stood, collecting his clothes and went to the river. Suigetsu simply stayed were he was, smiling contently and looking at Sasuke sinking in the water. He grinned, his tooth poking out even more, as the Uchiha looked toward him.

"I still remember far too many things, Suigetsu," mentioned Sasuke, turning his back to him once more.

The water-nin stood up and slid in the water, wrapping his arms around his lover.

"We have to remedy that," he whispered, feeling quite in piranha mood right now. Oh and now he had a Tupperware to fill.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When morning came, Sasuke was sleeping facing Suigetsu and his back to Karin. She gently trailed one finger in the black silk hair to wake Sasuke up, surprised he wasn't up already.

"Stop that, Karin," snapped Sasuke standing up and starting to pack.

Karin kicked Suigetsu to wake him and was surprised he didn't grumble and retaliated. A vein began to throb on her temple as she saw a cocky grin on the water-nin features. What the hell? He was so unnerving!

Like every morning, they bickered, Juugo keeping silent as always, Sasuke ignoring them. Yet, three people knew Suigetsu was several steps ahead of Karin now.

As they separated to look for information, Suigetsu didn't feel the need to say a parting word or to stay until Karin was out of the scene. She didn't stand a chance anymore.

ooooooooooooo End ooooooooooooo

… and now I will never look at my Tupperware the same way lol

Please review!

Edit: Since someone asked... three people knows about Suigetsu being ahead, because Juugo knows too, he was the one standing guard and he's inteligent enough to have caught up on what happened.


End file.
